countdesertstonesanimaljamwikiforthejammersfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Desertstone: Crocodiles of the Beyond
Count Desertstone: Crocodiles of the Beyond is the first story on the wiki. In the story, Count Desertstone faces a rival named Dark Count Desertstone, and he needs help from some other crocodiles to stop him. Story It was the middle of the night, and the gator hole was full of water. "Better sleep, its late" Victory Frozenmoon whispered to his brother, Count. Count was very tired, and slept right away. "Good night?" Victory asked, twitching, then she went to sleep. Later on, around 3:00 AM, phantoms came around, creating an evil duplicate of Count when he was asleep. Victory, however, heard the phantoms, and tried to fight them, but it was too late. The phantoms had left the area, and Victory Frozenmoon screamed because of Dark Count. She grabbed Count by the snout, and brought him to her own Gator Hole. In the morning, Count woke up and moaned "I was born with glass bones and paper skin..." Victory smiled and laughed "Your overreacting! Come on, there are plently of Gar fish under the water!" That very second, Count silently slipped into the water. "I WAS BORN WITH METAL BONES AND SANDPAPER SKIN!" He vicously caught almost every gar there, leaving Victory amazed. There was a short fish feast, then Dark Count came. Count Desertstone found the evil Count, knowing about the phantoms and their ghastly plan. Dark Count took out a compass, and came closer and closer to the gator hole. The dark clouds came off of the creature's pitch black scales. There was a silence in the area. Jamaa was simply quite. Count remembered that they where in the Temple of Zios, so of corse many animals where watching them. An eagle silently perched on a vine over the crocodiles. He made a bunch of caws. Count knew languages of all kinds, and told his sister what to do. "We need crocodiles. Not just you and me, but all the crocodiles in Jamaa." Then, it all started to glue together. Crocodiles needed to work together to get rid of Dark Count, therefor that would also increase the amount of crocodiles in Jamaa all together. There was a red bunny with green eyes, white lighting, and a brown duck in the distance. It hopped to Mt. Shiveer. Victory followed the anymous bunny, and Count followed Victory. Mt. Shiveer was different then usual.... No animals where in sight, the bunny hopped back to the Temple, and there where dark clouds everywhere. Dark Count stood out of the darkness. "This is my first target. Step one, take over every land in Jamaa. Step two, control all the Jammers. Step three, kill Count." Victory hugged Count with tears. She got very mad and screamed "HEY! STEP THREE, YOU GET KILLED!" Dark Count created a dark array of fire around Victory, where there a no escapes. Count threw water on the fire, and it went out. Victory called out for other crocodiles, but nobody came. Nobody but the same bunny they saw before, that went back immidently. "Your gone." Dark Count said, and everything went pitch black. Within a second, Count woke up in the gator hole. Victory was right above him. Count was sweating, and was really hot. Thats why there was a fan next to him (an eco freindly one of coarse). "Wha-what happened?" Count said. "You got hit by lightning..." Victory Frozenmoon sighed. Count simple fell into the water to get cooler, but then he relized something. Victory was holding his fox hat AGAIN! She did it every time she wanted to have fun... She put the hat back on Count. "Here you go, Princess Desertstone!" she chuckled. Victory Frozenstone then relized that Count Desertstone left and had left a note at the door. It said "Dear sister, I am going to get some prey, but it is not for us to eat. It's to attract other crocodiles. Your brother, Count." On the other side of the river, Count was busy with some fish, and deer, and even some lions. He put the food on the tree nearest to the den water hole, which turned into a den because the water dried up and it was an Underground Den. Later on in the night, Victory and Count woke up. "What in Jamaa is that noise?" Count showed Victory the many crocodiles eating the meat that Desertstone had put up earlier. Count screamed "HEY! Everybody, there is an evil croc trying to destroy Jamaa and-" a black hole appeared. Dark Count came out as the black hole went away. "Well well, Crocodiles. We meet again... My plan is to take over Jamaa, take over Jammers, and be the only Croc in Jamaa!" One of the crocodiles gasped. Then the entire reptillian mob backed away, including Victory. Count and his evil self were snout-to-snout. Slowly, the sun started to fade away as the night stayed on. The moon was not shining, and it was dark. A librarian crocodile handed Victory an old book. Her eyes where wide open, and handed Count the book. The cover was dusty, and Count blew off the dust. Dark Count did not move. The cover looked like one dark and scary crocodile followed by a light crocodile. In dark words, it said simply "Croc" The two crocodiles where around some type of sun-and-moon space with stars. Count flipped the pages. Here were the words: "Long ago, when Crocodiles first came to Jamaa, there where two that kept Crocodiles in Jamaa. One kept crocodiles awake, the other would keep them asleep. One day, a crocodile refused to make the crocodiles sleep until the other would not let them wake up. The crocodile vicously attacked the tired crocodiles, but it was stopped. The light crocodile banished the dark croc in the core of the planet of Jamaa. But, all is still not well. It is belived that two other crocodiles will be born to be a lot like the other two that caused an epic battle between life and death." Count put down the book. "Well, we must be those two." Count whispered to Dark Count. Dark Count was completly silence for a second, until he jumped up with his jaw opened full of razor-sharp teeth. At the last second, the mob of crocodiles came out and pushed Dark Count Desertstone out of the way like a wave pushing shells. "What a pity..." Dark Count mumbled. The dark crocodile fell over, and banished. So did Count. Count and Dark Count where in a dark area. Dark Count froze Count in an ice block, and he got out. Dark Count was about to put Count on fire, but Count threw water on it. "You will perish." Dark Count said. He grabbed the water and created fire all around Count, even above him. As the fire started to move closer and closer to Count, he ducked. "You will perish. There will be eternal darkness. There will be no crocodiles." Dark Count said in a very evil voice. Then, it was completly dark. The fire went away, and Count was the only sorce of light. There was a sealed box in the distance. It had a crocodile carving. In carved words, it said "When the darkness comes back" "I will open it. Maybe the light will come back. Maybe Dark Count Desertstone will perish. Maybe Jamaa will come back to normal. Maybe time will reverse. Well, even if anything bad happens, its right." ' At that very moment, those where words to remember forever. The words went out to every crocodillan in the universe. Every crocodillian ever. Count opened the box. There was a crystal. Time was reversed. It was like a slideshow of everything on Count's quest. Then, Jamaa was normal. Count was in his water hole, sleeping. Victory came by and woke him up, telling him the news that Dark Count had been found dead in Mt. Shiveer. Vultair watched the crocodiles as they started catching fish. ' ~The End~ Category:Stories Category:Crocodiles of the Beyond